Wonderful, Prodigious Things
by woahkitten
Summary: 'It hadn't taken him long to find something to catch his eye, a shiny black scarf embellished with silver sequins. He held it up to himself, eyes on the mirror. "What do you think?"' Magnus takes Alec scarf shopping. Pure, unadulterated fluff.


"Mind telling me where exactly we're going?"

"Relax, Alexander," Magnus said. "Every time I tell you that I want to take you somewhere you get so jittery."

Alec glared at Magnus, folding his arms over his chest. "Don't act like I don't have good reason for that," he said. "_Especially_ after what happened last time."

"Excuse me for thinking that you might want to ogle some vampires at a strip club with me. Clearly, that wasn't the case, and I've learned from my experiences that I'm the only Downworlder that you want to undress." Magnus bumped their shoulders together, grinning at a the pink in Alec's cheeks that had nothing to do with the incoming fall weather. "Just trust me. It's not that far from here."

Alec assented with a mutter of something that vaguely resembled, "Fine," and reluctantly allowed Magnus to drag him by the arm down the sidewalk. He had an obscure idea of where they were, knowing only that it was somewhere just outside of the shopping district. Small, colorful boutiques lined the streets, selling feminine things like shoes and bath products advertised in minimalistic window displays. The place was rather mundane, a surprising notion considering his boyfriend's eccentric tastes.

Eventually, they came to a stop outside of a blue, compact store wedged tightly between two others. It was a place that, had he been here before, Alec would have passed right over if he wasn't looking for it. As Magnus pulled him inside, a gust of warm air blew from within, faintly mixed with the scents of linen and vanilla. Once in the store, it didn't take him long to figure out where he was.

"You brought me to a _scarf store_?"

"What? You are seriously lacking accessories. Besides, it's getting cold, and something has to keep that delicious neck of yours warm," Magnus explained factually. It hadn't taken him long to find something to catch his eye, a shiny black scarf embellished with silver sequins. He held it up to himself, eyes on the mirror. "What do you think?"

"I think I'll just wear a turtleneck," Alec mumbled. He looked blankly around the store; he had no idea what he would do with a scarf.

"_Alec_, you have got to try on this blue one," Magnus cooed. He held up a pale blue scarf, golden cat eyes shining. Without waiting for consent, he reached out to tie it around his boyfriend's neck, stepping away to survey his work. "That looks _perfect_. We're getting it."

Alec looked uncertainly at himself in the mirror. "I guess it looks okay. But scarves are kind of pointless."

Magnus dramatically held a hand to his heart, looking offended. "_Pointless?_ I cannot believe you just said that." He shook his head, undoing the knot he'd tied in the scarf, his hands gripping either end of the accessory. "But I think I can make you change your mind."

Without warning, Magnus gave the scarf a tug, pulling Alec toward him. Alec gave a cautionary look in the direction of a cashier, a twenty-something year old girl dully flipping through a magazine. Magnus made a disapproving noise and kissed Alec on the lips, forcing his attention back to him. Alec blinked in surprise and, on reflex, kissed back, his arms automatically winding around Magnus's waist.

A second or two later, he came back to his senses and broke away, shooting Magnus an accusing look and a quick glance back toward the cashier who, to his relief, hadn't seemed to notice. Magnus smiled at him broadly. "See? Scarves are wonderful, prodigious things, Alexander," he said.

"Well," Alec replied, his voice coming out an octave higher and breathier than expected. Clearing his throat, he tentatively smiled back. "I guess they can be pretty useful."

* * *

**A/N:** Let me start by saying I am very nervously and hesitantly posting this, considering it is the first fanfiction I've posted as far as TMI is concerned! I really hope I did it justice.

Reviews are appreciated and much loved, particularly anything containing constructive criticism! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
